camplazlofandomcom-20200215-history
Movie Night
Plot It's Movie Night at Camp Kidney, and the featured movie is "Mountain Zombies from Scab Lagoon". Edward is excited to watch the movie, since one of his brothers has seen it before several times, and mentions offhand that it's his birthday tomorrow. However, Lumpus and Slinkman inform him that he's not old enough to watch the movie, which is rated "BB" for "Big Boys Only". In consequence, Edward is forced to watch "Mr. Cotton Goes to Bubbleland" with Scoutmaster Lumpus, while all the other campers enjoy the movie. The next morning in the mess hall, all the other campers are raving about how good the movie was, while a jealous Edward sits by himself (with Lumpus) and rages over how unfair it is that he's not a "big boy". Still, it is ''his birthday today. He'll show the others how much of a "big boy" he can be... or not. Slinkman informs Edward that he was born at 6:00 PM, meaning he'll have to wait until then to watch the movie. It's also revealed that all little boys have to be supervised by a big boy, so Slinkman (and Lumpus) chooses Lazlo. The two then spend the rest of the day with Edward being treated like a baby, until finally Edward has had enough. In a fit of rage, Edward rushes out to the projector house to watch "Mountain Zombies" by himself. Unfortunately Edward starts scaring himself silly and before long is screaming to be let out of the projector room. Meanwhile, the rest of Camp Kidney has been preparing a surprise party for Edward. They finished just in time to see the birthday boy slither up to the mess hall, a nervous, trembling wreck. A joyful and optimistic Lazlo welcomes Edward as he comes in for his birthday, and notes that the planets will align as he becomes a year older. By the time that happens, Edward starts standing up as he turns older, whereas Lazlo congratulates now that he's a "big boy". He also reveals that he can now watch Mountain Zombies with the rest of the campers, but Edward after seeing how scary as a "little boy", frighteningly refuses. When the projector turns and as Edward watches the film, he realizes that it's okay and that he can watch it now and joins in with the fellow campers. Scoutmaster Lumpus, on the other hand, becomes frightened as Edward was previously and becomes a trembling wreck as well. Trivia *It is revealed that Edward has a first older brother. (We find out later that he has no more than 4 older brothers). *'Credits': The gang watches Mountain Zombies from Scab Lagoon and getting scared. *It's shown on this episode that Lazlo is older than Raj and Edward is the youngest among them. *Despite being an adult, Lumpus is mentally and emotionally not mature enough to watch a "big boy" movie. *The movie titles in Movie Night are "Mountain Zombies from Scab Lagoon" and "Mister Cotton Goes To Bubble land". *"Mountain Zombies from Scab Lagoon", is rated BB, for Big Boys. This rating issued from an unknown motion picture rating system is a reference to many motion picture rating systems in real life, which include but are not limited to: **The MPAA (Motion Picture Association of America) in the United States. **The ACB (Australian Classification Board) in the Commonwealth of Australia. **BBFC (British Board of Film Classification) in Britain. **Various provincial motion picture rating systems in Canada. **Eirin ('Ei'ga '''Rin'ri Kanri Iinkai 映画倫理管理委員会) in Japan. *If the BB rating could be compared to real life, it could be compared to the MPAA's PG-13 rating. *'Goof': In the credits and the start of Movie Night, Chip is the color as the Lemmings, which is teal. *'Goof:' When Edward was told he was banned from watching the movie, he angrily cried out Lazlo's name, when in fact Lazlo had nothing to do with his banning, unless he was referring to Lazlo pointing out his birthday being the next day, which reminded Slinkman of Edward not being a big boy yet. Quotes *'Lumpus': Pass the marshmallows please, Alvin. *'Edward': Edward. *'Commander Hoo Ha': Lumpus, for not following the rules, no more milky wilky for you... ever! *'Slinkman': Sir, we have a little problem. *'Lumpus': Yeah, I know! Who let a monkey in the projector room? *'Lumpus': Slinkman, this camper is banned from the movie! *'Edward': What?! *'Clam: '''Surprise. *'Raj: '''No not yet Clam I'll tell you when it's time. Gallery Category:Edward Episodes